1. Field
The following description relates to a neural network to extract information associated with a road from an image, and an apparatus and method for generating training data used to train the neural network.
2. Description of Related Art
A neural network is a model obtained by expressing selected characteristics of human biological neurons, and generating mapping between input data and output data. A supervised machine learning method is a method of training a neural network based on input data and truth data corresponding to the input data. When the neural network is trained based on the truth data, output data output by the neural network in response to input data converges to truth data corresponding to the input data.
To train a neural network, a large quantity of input data and training data are generated. Generally, a person manually extracts information from input data, to generate training data.